ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Studios Theme Park (Canada)
Walt Disney Studios Park is the second of four theme parks built at Niagara Disneyland Resort in Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada. It is dedicated to show business, themed after movies, production, and behind-the-scenes. Dedication To all who enter this studio of dreams...welcome. Walt Disney Studios is dedicated to our timeless fascination and affection for cinema and television. Here we celebrate the art and the artistry of storytellers from Europe and around the world who create magic. May this special place stir our own memories of the past, and our dreams of the future. Studio lots Walt Disney Studios Park is divided into 10 "studio lots", representing various aspects of film production present at a Hollywood film studio. Front Lot Front Lot serves as the park’s main entrance and is home to most shops and services of the park, the Earful Tower is located here. The entrance courtyard, La Place des Frères Lumière, is designed in Spanish Colonial Revival style, a style common to 1930's Hollywood. It is loosely based on the design of the original Disney Bros. Studios on Hyperion Avenue. The central feature of the courtyard is a large Fantasia fountain. The name of the courtyard is a tribute to the French inventors of cinema. Front Lot features Disney Studio 1, a covered walkway with shops and restaurants themed after a soundstage with a recreation of a Hollywood street inside & outside the soundstage is an hub of the Chinese Theater. The exterior of Disney Studio 1 is loosely based on the first soundstage Walt Disney owned. Hollywood Hollywood is a themed area with soundstages with great rides & Attractions outside the Front Lot. Production Courtyard Production Courtyard's theme revolves around the production aspect of Hollywood movies and the Hollywood mythos, including movie legends. The land contains two distinct parts: Hollywood Boulevard, Echo Lake & Sunset Boulevard, which features Hollywood-inspired street sets and the rides. Streets of America Streets of America is inspired the Streets of America. Streets of America is an urban setting amalgamation of New York City, Hollywood, Buena Vista Street, Angel Grove & San Fransokyo. Streets of America is also a working backlot set and a part of the park's inaugural Studio Backlot Tour. Muppet Studios Muppet Studios is inspired by The Muppets. Muppet Studios is an themed area with Rides & Attractions. Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is inspired by classic Disney and Pixar animated characters. The lot features such Disney and Pixar characters, in addition to the classic Disney characters present in the land’s show, Animagique. & Animation Courtyard had over 3 Themed Zones: Animation Courtyard, Mickey's Movieland & Studio Ghibli. Disney Junior Studios Disney Junior Studios is inspired by Disney Junior shows. The lot has over 7 Themed zones such as: Disney Junior Boulevard, Neverland, Roarsville, The Prides, Enchancia, Nice & Friendly Corners, & Miles from Tomorrowland. Hollywood Pier Hollywood Pier is themed as an idealized version of popular coastal boardwalks, such as the Santa Monica Pier and the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk. Hollywood Backlot The Hollywood Backlot is themed after actual movie backlots with an industrial theme and is very plain. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with thrilling attractions. The Hollywood Backlot also features soundtracks from blockbuster hit movies. Tomorrowland Studios Tomorrowland Studios is themed to Disney Movies of TRON, Tomorrowland, & Star Wars. Seasonal and special events Different seasons offer different park opening hours and different entertainment offerings. * Disney's Terrorific Night, At Walt Disney Studios Park, a darker-themed event, titled "Terrorific Night" It runs after the park's regular operating hours on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday evenings in October - up to, and including Halloween night. It is Canada's largest haunted theme park featuring over Monsters & Villains, 12 walk-through "maze" attractions, 9 uniquely themed atmospheric scare areas, and 5 live shows. During its operation, the grounds are transformed via decorative props, thematic music, eerie lighting to further create its scary atmosphere. Most of the park's regular rides and attractions (with the exception of Disney Junior Studios) continued to be staffed and operated during the halloween event, The park grounds were divided into 5 separately themed scare areas- Haunt Lot, Scarewood, Streets of Terrors, Boardwalk of Horrors & Dark Backlots) each having mazes associated with it. Each maze and scare area generally has its own unique back story, sometimes linking several mazes together. This event also had is two horror musical shows the first is Little Shop of Horrors is at the Theater in the Stars next to the Chinese Theater & The Rocky Horror Picture show is at the hub of the Chinese Theater. & and at both parks of Disneyland & Walt Disney Studios an fireworks event of Halloween Screams. Current attractions These are the attractions for Terrorific Night. Front Lot Front Lot serves as the park’s main entrance and is home to most shops and services of the park, the Earful Tower is located here. The entrance courtyard, is designed in Spanish Colonial Revival style, a style common to 1930's Hollywood. It is loosely based on the design of the original Disney Bros. Studios on Hyperion Avenue. The central feature of the courtyard is a large Fantasia fountain. The name of the courtyard is a tribute to the inventors of cinema. Front Lot features Disney Studio 1, a covered walkway with shops and restaurants themed after a soundstage with a recreation of a Hollywood street inside. The exterior of Disney Studio 1 is loosely based on the first soundstage Walt Disney owned & outside the hub is The Chinese Theater home to The Great Movie Ride & a movie of Cinemagique Rides & Attractions: * Disney Studio 1, is the largest building and attraction located in the Walt Disney Studios Park. Guests entering the park must walk through the building to have access to the remainder of the park. The interior is a reconstruction of a street in Hollywood.Inside Disney Studio 1 are a number of services including Restaurant en Coulisse, a fast-food restaurant, and numerous stores selling gift items. * CinéMagique, is a theatre show at Walt Disney Studios Park. mixing the live performance of an actor with synchronized movie scenes on a big screen. this show is on Soundstage 2 next to Studio 1 & 3. * Mickey's ''PhilharMagic'' is a 4-D film attraction found at the Walt Disney Studios Park. Mickey's PhilharMagic is a 12-minute long show featuring 3-D effects, scents, and water, as well as a number of characters from Disney movies. It is shown on the largest purpose-built 3-D screen ever made, at 150 feet wide. this show is on Soundstage 3 next to Studio 1 & 2. * The Great Movie Ride, is a guided vehicle dark ride located in Walt Disney Studios Park. The attraction employs the use of Audio-Animatronic figures, live actors, special effects, and projections to recreate iconic scenes from twelve classic films throughout motion picture history. The Attraction is located inside a recreation of the Chinese Theatre, a famous Hollywood movie palace. * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure, is a playground at Walt Disney Studios Park. The playground, which opened almost a year after the film, features 30-foot-tall (9.1 m) blades of grass. The guests, which usually are children four and older, get a sense of what it would be like to be shrunk the Electromagic Shrink ray. Dining & Refreshments * The Hollywood Brown Derby Restaurant * The Grand Hollywood International Buffet * Hollywood & Vine * Starbuck Coffee Shopping * Walt Disney Studios Store * Stage One Company Store Hollywood Hollywood is an themed area right next to the Front Lot. Rides & Attractions: * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, 'is an accelerated drop tower dark ride located at Walt Disney Studios Park. which features an original story line not derived from ''The Twilight Zone, takes place in the fictional Hotel tower. Nevertheless, all four versions place riders in a seemingly ordinary hotel elevator, and present riders with a fictional back story in which people mysteriously disappeared from a hotel elevator under the influence of some supernatural element many years previously. this attraction is the California version. * '''Citizens of Hollywood, '''improvisation actors who roam the Street throughout the day. * '''The Walt Disney Theater, is a indoor theater that has hosted a variety of stage show revues, Movie Theater, Concerts, ice shows & broadway shows. It have 1250 seats. The theatre is formatted as proscenium, and was considered 'ultra-modern' upon opening. * Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar, '''The exhibit was a preview center intended to promote upcoming attractions coming to the park, A preview film could be viewed in the Blue Sky Cellar, that featured Imagineers talking about the upcoming attractions. The film was updated as the progress of construction continues. '''Dining & Refreshments: * Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant * The Hollywood Tower Hotel Diner * Blockbuster Café * Starbuck Coffee Shopping: * Crossroads of the World * Mickey's of Hollywood * HMV * Buena Vista Store Production Courtyard Production Courtyard's theme revolves around the production aspect of Hollywood movies and the Hollywood mythos, including movie legends. The land contains three distinct parts: Hollywood Boulevard, Echo Lake & Sunset Boulevard, which features Hollywood-inspired street sets and the rides. Rides & Attractions: * Lights, Motors, Action! ''Extreme Stunt Show,' The show runs for just under 40 minutes of car-based action, and includes pyrotechnics, jet ski chases, and physical stuntwork. The cars are followed by cameras, and film, both shot during the show and pre-recorded, is shown to the audience on a billboard television screen; some shots are from the Disneyland Resort Paris version of the show. This is to make the show look like a real movie shoot. Herbie, the Volkswagen from ''The Love Bug, previously made an appearance in an intermission in the middle of the show, The show arena has scenery inspired by Villefranche-sur-Mer; a Mediterranean village in the south of France. * '''Indiana Jones Adventure, is an enhanced motion vehicle dark ride attraction based on the Indiana Jones film series. With the same building in Guests accompany intrepid archaeologist Dr. Indiana Jones on a turbulent quest, aboard military troop transport vehicles, through a dangerous lost temple guarded by a supernatural power. The ride in California & one scene from Tokyo version. The same Building in Tokyo. * The Crypt, '''is a Top Spin at Disney's Hollywood Studios. the same ride as in Riptide at Knott's in this ride you may get super soak. & with SFX & music on the ride. * '''Hollywood Bowl, '''is an indoor Hollywood Bowl Theater same as in Hollywood Studios of Theater of the Stars. This theater plays over concerts, musicals & movies. '''Dining & Refreshments: * ABC Soap Opera Bistro * The 50's Prime Time Cafe * Dinosaur Gertie's Ice Cream * Min & Bill's Dockside Dinner * Oasis Canteen * Fairfax Fare * Sunset Ranch Market Shopping: * The Golden Age Souvniers * Legends * Sunset Club Couture * Sunset Ranch Hollywood Backlot Hollywood Backlot is themed after actual movie backlots with an industrial theme and is very plain. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with thrilling attractions. The Hollywood Backlot also features soundtracks from blockbuster hit movies. Rides & Attractions: * Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular, is a live amusement show at Walt Disney Studios Park. Based on the popular and successful Indiana Jones film franchise, it includes various stunts and live reenacted scenes from Raiders of the Lost Ark. It is executively produced by George Lucas and directed by Jerry Rees, with stunt coordination by Glenn Randall. As part of the show, selected audience members 18 and older are invited to participate as extras in certain scenes. * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, ' is an enclosed launched Steel Roller coaster at Walt Disney Studios Park. The coaster accelerates from 0 to 57 miles per hour in 2.8 seconds (making this the second-fastest attraction at the Walt Disney World Resort, behind only Test Track). The riders experience 3.5 G as they enter the first inversion, more than an astronaut does on a space shuttle launch. Both versions of the attraction feature five trains, although only four can run at one time. The remaining train is kept in backup while being serviced (each train is rotated out periodically for safety reasons). this verison will be both versions in one. * '''Dick Tracy's Crime-Stoppers, '''is an interactive 4-D enhanced motion vehicle dark ride attraction based on the movie Dick Tracy. in this attraction Guests will literally get 'into the act' in this new high-tech action-adventure featuring the very latest in Audio-Animatronics, simulation, sound and special effects," continuing "guests will join America's favourite comic-strip detective in a high-speed chase with his gangster adversaries." is also the attraction allowed guests to interact with the noir world around them, shooting back at the baddies and bullseying the tops off garbage cans. Boarding high class 1920's cars, guests would have raced through the streets of Chicago, through buildings, over bridges and past the Chicago docks, chased by villainous gangsters. Each guest would have also had a Tommy gun that would have. * '''Armageddon, '''is an attraction located at Walt Disney Studios Park. It is based on the 1998 Touchstone film ''Armageddon, which was produced by Jerry Bruckheimerand directed by Michael Bay. The principle is to demonstrate set effects, as in the film, within a full room using special effects. * '''Studio Backlot Tour, is a theme park attraction at Walt Disney Studios theme park. It's a combination of a walking and tram tour of the backlot area of the park. Dining & Refreshments: * Backlot Express * Studio Catering Co. Shopping: * It's a Wonderful Shop * Indiana Jones™ Adventure Outpost * Dick Tracy Store Streets of America Streets of America is an urban setting amalgamation of New York City, Hollywood, Buena Vista Street, Angel Grove & San Fransokyo. Streets of America is also a working backlot set and a part of the park's inaugural Studio Backlot Tour. New York City: Rides & Attractions * New York Carousel is a pair of double-decked carousels. * Radio City Music Hall Theater is a Broadway Theater for Broadway shows, Movies & Concerts. Dining & Refreshments: * Popcorn Cart * Mama Melrose's Ristorante Italiano Shopping: * NYC Store Buena Vista Street: Rides & Attractions: * Carthay Circle Theater, '''is a 1000 seat theater at Walt Disney Studios. this theater hosting: Broadway shows, Cirque shows, & Concerts. is the same theater as in the real location of the Carthay Circle Theater. * '''Red Car Trolley, '''The Red Car Trolley takes guests from Buena Vista Plaza, around Carthay Circle, right to the Tower of Terror, around Times Square, & right to the Chinese Theater. '''Dining: * Mortimer's Market * Clarabelle's Hand-Scooped Ice Cream * Fiddler Fifer and Practical Cafe * Carthay Circle Restaurant * The Trolley Car Cafe Shopping: * Julius Katz & Sons * Big Top Toys * Oswald's * Los Feliz Five & Dime * Elias & Co. * Kingswell Camera Shop * Atwater Ink & Paint * Trolley Treats * Carthay Circle Store Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is inspired by classic Disney and Pixar animated characters. The lot features such Disney and Pixar characters. This area has over 3 Themed Zones. is also home to the Sorcerer Hat. Animation Courtyard: Rides & Attractions: * The Magic of Disney Animation, was a show and tour at Disney's Hollywood Studios. is the same building as in California Adventure, Through combining theatre presentations with interactive exhibits, The Magic Of Disney Animation takes guests on a trip from the historical world of classic Disney animation techniques to "the creation of modern-day Disney characters“. * Mickey and the Magician, 'is a live stage show that will premiere at Walt Disney Studios. This musical show is set in a great Magician’s atelier, when Mickey Mouse & Henry Hugglemonster (puppet perform) from Henry Hugglemonster is given the task of cleaning up the room, his dream to become a Magician himselfs takes over! An all-new adventure oozing with magic & with good & evil, featuring ''Fantasia, Aladdin, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Night on Bald Mountain, The Little Mermaid, The Sword in the Stone, Beauty and the Beast, Henry Hugglemonster, The Lion King, Winnie the Pooh ''and ''Frozen. * '''Walt Disney's One Man Dream, is an interactive gallery located at Hollywood Boulevard in Disney's Hollywood Studios featuring memorabilia from the Disney archives. Visitors are shown artifacts from Walt Disney's life and from the history of the company he founded from his birth in 1901 through the company's vision for the future. In addition, the attraction includes a short film of Walt Disney's life that explores the extraordinary hardships he overcame, as well as previously unseen footage, including Walt talking about his creation, Mickey Mouse. Dining & Refreshments: * Animation Courtyard Catering Co. Shopping: * Animation Gallery * Disney's Animation Studios Store Mickey's Movieland Rides & Attractions: * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin,'' ''is a dark ride located at the Disney's Hollywood Studios. It is based on and inspired by the Disney and Amblin Entertainment feature film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * Goofy's Sky School, '''is a Suspended Family Coaster at Disney's Hollywood Studios. this is the same ride as in Dragon at Energylandia Theme Park. * '''Gadget's Go Coaster, '''is a junior roller coaster at the Disney's Hollywood Studios. same ride as in Flight of the Hippogriff at Universal Studios Hollywood. * '''Mickey's House and Meet Mickey is a walk through and Meet & Greet attraction at Mickey's Toontown in Disney's Hollywood Studios. * Minnie's House and Meet Mickey, 'is the same thing. * '''Donald's Boat, ' * '''Goofy's Paint 'n' Playhouse, * Chip 'n Dale's Treehouse, Dining & Refreshements: * House Of Mouse * Daisy's Diner * Clarabelle's Frozen Yogurt * Chip & Dale's Treehouse Treats * Sweethearts Confectionery Shopping: * Mickey's Trailer * Mickey's Movie Store * Goofy's Candy Company * Toontown Five and Dime * Gag Factory Studio Ghibli Rides & Attractions: * Castle in the Sky, is an motion-based dark 4d attraction. This attraction is like Harry Potter & the Forbidden Journey. The same attraction & the same movie. * Howl's Moving Castle, '''is an boat ride like Pirates of the Carbbean. the same attraction & the same movie. * '''Ponyo, '''is an motion-based 4-D attraction from the hit movie Ponyo. the attraction is a hybrid ride combining special roving motion vehicles with 3D projection, elaborate physical sets, and both practical and tactile effects. this attraction is the same layout of Transformers the ride at Universal Studios. form the movie Ponyo. * '''Spirited Away, '''is an 4-D movie attraction. same attraction & movie. * '''Porco Rosso Flights, is an aerial carousel-style ride. from the movie Porco Rosso. * Airship Goliath, '''is an looping starship attraction. form the movie Castle in the Sky. * '''Bathhouse, '''is an walkthrough attraction. from the movie Spirited Away. * '''Dueling Dragons, '''is an dueling family roller coaster. from the movie Tales from Earthsea. '''Dining & Refreshments: * Studio Ghibli Diner * Castle in the Sky Cafe * Bathhouse's Buffet * Ponyo's Grotto Shopping: * Ponyo Store * Studio Ghibli Studio Store * Castle in the Shop * Studio Ghibli Cart Disney Junior Studios Disney Junior Studios is inspired by Disney Junior shows. The lot has over 7 Themed zones such as: Disney Junior Boulevard, Neverland, Roarsville Studios, The Prides, Enchancia, Nice & Friendly Corners, & Miles from Tomorrowland. Disney Junior Boulevard: Disney Junior Boulevard is an themed area to the entrance of the area. Rides & Attractions: * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, 'is an walk through & interactive attraction from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * '''Stuffy's Rock n Roll Express, '''is a childern roller coaster, same ride as in Ladybug Coaster at Marineland. * '''Disney Junior: Live On Stage, '''a live performance featuring television characters from shows. from first half of the show is ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Henry Hugglemonster, Jake and the Never Land Pirates & Doc McStuffins. & the second half of the show is Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Miles from Tomorrowland, Sofia the First & The Lion Guard. * '''Disney Junior Swing-Along, '''is a swing attraction at Walt Disney Studios. '''Neverland: Neverland is an themed area based on the show Jake & the Neverland Pirates. Rides & Attractions: * The Buccaneer, '''is an interactive attraction situated alongside the lagoon. The attraction is a façade pirate ship which is used as a children's playground from Jake & the Neverland Pirates. * '''Pirate Island, '''is an walkthrough attraction It is the home of pirates Jake, Izzy,Cubby and Skully. It is located just off the shores of Neverland. and also you can go inside. * '''Crimson Isle, '''is an walkthrough attraction. is an island on which the pirate Red Jessica lives with her cat Rosie and her tiger Sasha. * '''Skull Island, '''is an walkthrough & water attraction. * '''Jake's Tour to Neverland, '''is an is a water-based ride. Based on the TV Show Jake & the Nverland Pirates. this attraction is take around the tour of Neverland. * '''Mermaid Lagoon, '''is an small water park attraction. * '''Pirate's Plunge, '''is also an water park attraction. '''Roarsville Studios Roarsville Studios is a themed area at Walt Disney Studios inspired by the show on Disney Junior Henry Hugglemonster. It contains rides as well as shops and restaurants, & with a playground, a theater a fair & a water park. Roarsville is the official town where Henry, all of the other monsters and monsterettes live & this themed area has Rides & Attractions at Roarsville. Rides & Attractions: * Roarville Town Hall, is a walk through and Meet & Greet attraction. * Super Henry Express, is a custom family launch coaster. * The Adventures of The Mighty Heromonsters The Ride, * Meet & Greet with the Hugglemonsters, is a character meet and greet attraction with interactive talking characters from the hit show at Disney’s Hollywood Studios. * Roarsville Post Office, '''is a Mail office Attraction. * '''Sonic Growl Street Band, is a street show at Roarsville Studios. Dining & Refreshments: * Signor Roartonio's Café, '''is a quick service and table service restaurant. '''Shopping: * Roarsville Market, '''is a store with fruits, Vegetables & other foods. '''Downtown Roarsville: Rides & Attractions: * Roarsville Carousel, '''A Henry Hugglemonster themed carousel with designed horses & monsters & at the top of the carousel is Henry. * '''Cobby's Megabouncers, '''is family friendly a shot-n-drop drop tower ride from Zamperla. * '''Henry’s House, is a walk through and Meet & Greet attraction with a interactive talking Henry, Cobby & Summer. * Estelle's House, '''Estelle’s House, is another walk through and Meet & Greet attraction with a interactive talking Estelle & Hugo Enormomonster. * '''Gertie's House, is a walk through and Meet & Greet attraction with a interactive talking Gertie Growlerstein & Milo Growlerstein. * Denzel's House, is another walk through and Meet & Greet attraction with a interactive talking Denzel Dugglemonster. * Mount Roarsmore’s Bobsled Adventure, is an attraction composed of two intertwining steel roller coasters & with a spinning roller coaster. * Rainbow Falls River Adventure, is a water-based dark ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios. same ride of Pirates of the Caribbean at Disneyland Paris. This ride you can join Henry Hugglemonster & his friends on a Rainbow falls Adventure inside to the Crystal Caves, Lava Falls, & many adventures inside Rainbow Falls. * Rainbow Falls Mine Train, '''is a mine train roller coaster. * '''Hugglemonster Theater, is a theater ft a Henry Hugglemonster Stage show. * Roarsville Playground, '''is a playground. '''Enchanted Monster Forest: is a fairy-tale place where Henry and his mother visited inside of a storybook & this is where the ride Henry's Once Upon a Roar takes place. The same set like in the episode from Henry Hugglemonster: Once Upon a Roar. Rides & Attractions: * Henry's Once Upon a Roar Adventure, '''is a 4-D interactive dark ride roller coaster at the Walt Disney Studios. '''Monster Scare Fair: the same set like in the episode from Henry Hugglemonster: Monster Scare Fair. & this where henry go to the fair. Rides & Attractions: * Roarsville Wheel, '''is a Ferris Wheel about 200 ft. * '''Monster Scare Fair Games, '''is a midway experience. * '''Henry's Swings of Flight, '''is a "wave swinger" attraction. * '''Roarsville Fair’s Crazy Twister, is a scrambler attraction. Monster Wave Park: Monster Wave Park is a water park & splash pad area at Walt Disney Studios Park. this water park come on May to Sep. & this is where henry & his friends go swimming at. Rides & Attractions: * Monster Wave Pool, is a swimming pool in which there are artificially generated, reasonably large waves, similar to the ocean's. * Monster Water Slides, at the top of the mountain like in the show there are 3 slides. * Henry’s Splash Tower, is a "multi-level interactive water play attraction the attraction spans over 38,000 square feet and feature over 90 play elements including a 1,000 gallon eight-foot tipping bucket, multiple 5 water slides, water curtains, bridges, hydro blasters, hose jets, water wheels & fountains also including a 1,000 gallon ten-foot tipping bucket * Henry’s Bubble Pool, a pool fill with bubbles & water. * Henry & Summer's Splashing Pads, is a interactive water playground fill with awesome array of spray nozzles, jets, valves and water guns & don forget our wonderful fountains. * Cobby’s Crazy Surf, Surfboard themed ride that spins as it glides over a ramp & get wet from some water. From the episode Monster Wave. same ride as in Surf Dog at Kings Island. * Roarsville’s Lazy River, is a lazy river attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios. * Monster Wave Beach, a giant beach right next to the wave pool with sand. Shopping: * Henry's Swim Shop, a store fill with Bathing Suits, Beach towels, beach wear, water shoes, Hats, T-Shrits & Shorts, underwater cameras, film, sun block, sand buckets, and playful gadgets and gizmos, sundries, and other essentials for a day on the slopes! The Prides The Prides are from TV show form The Lion King is The Lion Guard. Rides & Attractions: * Enchancia Enchancia is an themed area from the TV show of Sofia the First. Rides & Attractions: * Category:Niagara Disneyland Resort